sluggyfandomcom-20200214-history
Lysinda circle
Category:Organizations The Lysinda Circle is a powerful circle of vampires ruled for 824 years by Queen Lysinda. Only a few members can exist at a time, and they are created by a ritual involving being drained of blood on three consecutive nights and transformed on the third after drinking the blood of the leader. Vampires of this circle can fly - faster than ordinary Vrykolakas vampires could - and are very fast and strong. They are repulsed by holy symbols and burned by holy water, and can't enter a house uninvited, but unlike some others can't be destroyed by simply putting a stake through their hearts. This merely causes them to shrivel up and be incapacitated until the stake is removed or the vampire's head is chopped off and its mouth filled with garlic. This reduces them to dust, as does sunlight. The effects of garlick and silver on Lysinda Circle vampires are suggested but unconfirmed. These vampires can also read minds, and have some amount of ability to control mortal minds. The senior members also have a degree of control over the other members of the circle. Torg, Riff, Zoë and the others came into contact with the Lysinda Circle after their friend Sam became a member. From the images of her in his mind, Zoë was deemed to be an ideal future convert. Sam was sent back to eventually bring her to be converted, and with him was sent Valerie, a very old vampire who pretended to be his new wife. When Valerie saw Torg, she was instantly attracted to him, because he looked physically identical to her husband during her mortal life. Eventually the vampires moved to capture Torg and Zoë. The Cicle was staying at an abandoned mansion in Maine and needed new members after having been attacked by Muffin the Vampire Baker. Valerie and Sam were charged with bringing the two converts in, and in doing so revealed themselves to be vampires in front of Riff, Kiki and Bun-bun. However, Sam betrayed the rest of the circle by not killing Riff and Kiki as he'd been ordered to and leaving behind a map by which the vampires' lair could be found. (Or at least could have been if it hadn't been so lousily done. In the end, the others got the location from Yahoo Maps.) He still went along with the plan of converting the two to vampires, not able to do anything to stop it and not entirely opposed to the idea of getting Zoë for himself that way. Riff, Aylee and Kiki planned a rescue operation, Riff inventing a number of vampire-fighting gear such as ferret-wings, a stake launcher and and a whoopee cushion filled with holy water, and even Bun-bun came along because he thought Torg had the TV remote with him and was afraid the vampires would drain the batteries. In spite of delays, they got to the mansion just in time during the last night. They fought their way through the vampires in the upper floors easily but came to a stop in the basement were the ritual was taking place. Sam turned against the other vampires but was impaled on a broken chandelier. Valerie was staked by Torg, but even with Lysinda the only vampire left, she soon had Riff and Torg knocked out, with only Zoë standing. She offered her the choice between becoming a vampire and dying, and she chose the latter - but instead staked Lysinda when Bun-bun offered an unexpected distraction. Meanwhile, Aylee had torn up the vampires upstairs into pieces because she couldn't remember how they were supposed to be killed. All the staked vampires were taken outside for the dawn to finish them off - except Sam, who was unstaked by Kiki and escaped. Sam remained the only member of the circle for a long time, taking care to drink only so little blood no-one died. At one point he renamed the circle Sam Cirkail Mamajama. At that time, he also managed to earn it the contempt as opposed to the earlier respect of the Vrykolakas, mostly by commenting that their master had "nice cans". Later, he ended up taking a trip to Hell with Deplora, only to find that Lysinda had become Satan's girlfriend and was still planning to re-establish her circle on Earth, though that has never amounted to anything. Known members *Lysinda *Valerie *Sam Sein *Sylvia *Kullan *Gary *Winona